The wrestling and martial arts tornourment
by The Outside Boy
Summary: There is a huge world tornourment when martial arts and wrestling combine, who will win? In other news, this fanfiction may contain fanboyish and geeky details like some of the fanfics that the fanficcritic read which are not that well done.
1. Round 0, Kid muscle vs Hakufu sonsaku

Mantaruo kinnikuman (Kid muscle), a champion wrestler, the son of kinnikuman, a man that always wore a mask, was sitting on a bench resting, with a book of female stars on his head. Until a Coach Mickey inspired 10-year-old-look-a-like, Meat came and yelled "HEY KID!" Kid muscle literally jumped out and feel on his head, "OWWWWWW… What the heck is wrong with you?! do not disturb when I sleeping!" the Kid complained. "Kid, I came to warn ya of a new world tournament, but not just wrestling, it's got martial arts in a blender, it's both wrestling and Martial arts combined!" The kid was confused, "Do I HAVE to learn karate?", "I guess, because the guys you'll face off are martial arts masters that are better than wrestlers." Kid muscle was shocked "Good point. How about we get the legends to come along too?" Meat paused, "I dunno. They may be too old for this type of business." Meat was thinking. "Ah-ha!" Meat yelped, "What is it?" The kid asked. "I know this woman who is a master of Judo, karate and Tae-quan-doe, she could teach you martial arts." Kid muscle was starting to be pleased, "Alright!" Kid muscle said happily, "That could help me for sure, I cant wait!". "C'mon kid calm down." Meat said.

The Kid and Meat went to a martial arts program to find the martial artist, they found her teaching a class karate. There was a teacher in a white martial arts suit with black Dragon symbols and had bob cut black hair. "Hey, Taki!" shouted out meat. Taki told her class to pause "Oh, hey meat, how's it goin'?" she said, "Fine, I have Kid muscle, the son of King muscle A.K.A. Kinnikuman, here so you can teach him martial arts for the wrestling martial arts world championship." Kid muscle was excited "So where do I sign up?" "Well you put your name on this piece of paper, and that's it." Taki then pulls out a sign up sheet. "Ok, so when do I get to fight?" Taki paused "Well. We'll start with us learning how well you can do. We'll go easy on you, so we'll start with our white belts." Kid muscle was excited to fight "Hakufu!" Taki shouted. Then came out a girl maybe 16 or 17, with long orange hair, pretty green eyes and big chests "WOAH. OUCHIE MAMMA." Meat shouted. Kid muscle then said "C'mon, I cant fight girls." the class fell backwards and laughed "Well she is half strong and half weak. But she may do since she was learning martial arts all her life." Kid muscle sighed "Alright, fine, I'll fight her. But she looks cute. I might go easy on her." Taki fell backwards in embarrassment. "GET IT ON!" Meat yelled. Kid muscle and Hakufu found themselves starring at each other, until the Kid said "Get on with it!" and ran to Hakufu in hope of pushing her down. But Hakufu captured Kid muscle and through him back. "So, you're suppose to be the son of Kinnikuman?" Hakufu asked. "Kid muscle got up groaning "Yeah. What Zit to ya?". Hakufu just starred at him, and after 5 seconds she yelped "I'm a big fan of you!" and then bounced on Kid muscle hugging him. The entire class, Meat and Taki all fell backwards in embarrassment. "Hey, get off of me. Ah, hey-! What do ya-?! HEY?!" Kid muscle was struggling to get her off, until she got off and apologized. "what the heck it with ya? Are you stupid?" Kid muscle asked "Well YOU said it first, so that means that YOU are stupid." Hakufu said in a smartass way, then winked. Kid muscle groaned. "Ok… let's take this fight from the top." Taki said. Meat had his hand on his forehead "Yeah, let the fight LOOK like a fight, since when did you start acting like pussy cats?" "Hey, don't blame me, I just was excited to see the greatest fighter of all time." Hakufu said "More like the biggest wimp ever." one kid said in the class. "Eh eh! Not talking" Taki ordered. Kid muscle and Hakufu got in their spots and they were ready to fight. Hakufu ran up and held Kid's waist and almost flew him back until Kid muscle hold up her waist then hold her up and through her (But not hard, thank gosh) then Hakufu was able to land on her feet. "Looks like the orange cat's out of the bag." Meat said. Then Hakufu kicked Kid muscle in the stomach, but was able to get up and hit Hakufu with his fist. Hakufu was unable to get up, and started crying! "Oh crap" Kid muscle thought. "Heh, he's doing pretty good so far, maybe he could be a yellow belt." Taki said to herself. Hakufu came up and Kicked Kid's legs and fell down and Hakufu Kicked his head, then she held to his waist once more to through back him, until Kid muscle got to his inner power which pushed her back, then picked up Hakufu and through her back. "O.K.!" Meat yelled "Are you a dramatic announcer or something?" Taki asked. "I just do this for crap and giggles." Meat explained. The class was speechless. Hakufu now has a headache. "Looks like you won. Ow." "Gee thanks. Sorry for that, I had to do something." Hakufu was wondering about the Wrestling martial arts world Tournament, so she asked if she can be in it. The Kid said "Hey, don't ask me, ask the founders of the tournament." "Hey kid, you said you would want the legends sign up in the tournament?". Kid muscle said "Yeah, you want them to join now?" "Well, now I do, since this gonna be awesome, I would want to see the legends fight martial arts and see THEM do martial arts!" "hey." Hakufu said. "You were going to see the legends?" Meat nodded his head. "WOW. Can I come with you?" Hakufu asked. Kid muscle blushed a little. Taki said that Hakufu can go with them to meet the legends. Hakufu yelled "OH YEAH!".


	2. Semi round, signing up legends

"**Oh, Good! Ol' TC finally got the fanfics right and tighter for it to be easer to read." Meat said. "Oh, Come on, you know that the reader could shrink the size of the box that contains the fanfic and tighten the text to make it easer to read." Kid muscle smirked. "hey, don'cha think it would be annoying to shrink the text in EVERY chapter?" Meat asked. Kid muscle then said "Good point." **_**"What do they mean by 'Fanfics'" **_**Hakufu though to herself in her stupid yet cute attitude.**

**=Just to let you know, before Hakufu went with Kid muscle and Meat, she then put on her schoolgirl uniform=**

"**Hey, kid. Ya think we should get some sign up sheets, cause' that could get us more attention?" Kid muscle said that would be a good idea, so Kid, Meat and Hakufu all went to Meat's shed. When they went inside, Hakufu was speeches. The small non-living house had a computer, A TV, A bed, and a radio. Hakufu exploded and yelled out "HOW THE LIVING HECK DID A SHED LIKE THIS GOT ALL OF THIS?!?" "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey don't get ahead of yourself, were just here to make sign up forms for the famous old legends to sign up for the wrestling martial arts torment." Hakufu then apologized and then the fellas got to work.**

**After +30 minutes of work, the fellas then made to the legends retirement apartment. "Wow. Must've taken them a while to build the entire thing, it's 3 stories high." Kid muscle said "You got that right." Meat said. So all the Fellas went in the building, then asked the front desk to have a stand to make a line so that the legends could sign up for the tournament. "Sorry, some of these guys have gotta sleep." Meat then held Hakufu and showed her to the front desk. "If you let us sign up the legends, you can kiss her." Kid muscle fell backwards. The front desk might have been 23 years old and might have graduated from collage, and has a good looking face. "Ok, fine. Man , she's cute. Then the front desk man kissed Hakufu on the check, Hakufu then chuckled, and the front desk man called the legends to come in the lobby to sign up.**

**When each person signed up, Hakufu meet each one, First Hakufu meet Ramenman, "So I heard of you as 'Ramenman', was that because you loved Ramens so much?" Ramenman just said "What do you think?". **

**Hakufu then met with Terryman "Haody!" Hakufu yelled out to Terryman, "Heh, looks like you can speak my language alright."**

**Third, Hakufu met Buffoloman, Hakufu was silent for being scared, "What are you looking at, ankster?" Buffoloman asked in a smirk way, Hakufu just shrunken.**

**Fourth, Hakufu met Robin mask, "Hey, do you sleep in that mask? Don't you get all sweaty?" She asked. Robin mask just glared at her, and walked passed her.**

"Hey…Where's dad?" Kid muscle asked. "I think that the king REALY wanted a break." Meat said. "Actually, he's retired, he cant take breaks anymore." Hakufu said. "BREAK AND RETIRED ARE ALMOST THE SAME!" The Kid and Meat both shouted. "Unless if a break can involve coming back up." Hakufu said arrogantly. The Kid and Meat both groaned and fell backwards in embarrassment. "Ah, well, I guess we'll start without him." Meat said. _"*Sigh*, I really wanted to meet him."_


End file.
